


When Worlds Collide

by TooLameForYou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BTW: Explicit Language is in Later Chapters, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Explicit Language, Future Ships, Gen, Humor, I Swear the Ships Will Come, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: There's a million things Connor rather do, then work for George Washington, but when a certain Frenchman won't let him pass on the offer, he finds himself working for a man he has not always loathed and in a work environment where everything gets done last minute unless your name is Alexander Hamilton. Connor still rather be jobless and living in a tree to be honest... [More tags to come.]





	1. The Offer - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Assassins Creed III / Hamilton crossover is a thing everyone needs in their life? Honestly, I did this for the sole fact that I recalled Connor helping Lafayette & Washington a few times in the game. What can I say, it's my guilty pleasure~ 
> 
> **navieloup** [Connor]  
>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]

**largebaguette created "one of us! one of us!"**  
  
**largebaguette added naiveloup to "one of us! one of us!"**  
  
**largebaguette:** connor!!!  
  
**naiveloup:** What?  
  
**largebaguette:** why didn't you accept the job that g-wash offered you? :(  
  
**naiveloup:** G-wash?  
  
**naiveloup:** Washington?  
  
**largebaguette:** connor please... only sqaures call him 'washington'  
  
**naiveloup:** ...  
  
**largebaguette:** just answer my question  
  
**naiveloup:** I rather be living in a tree and jobless, then to work for him.  
  
**naiveloup:** Actually, there are a lot of things I would rather do, then to accept that job offer.  
  
**largebaguette:** would you kiss lee?  
  
**naiveloup:** Maybe...  
  
**largebaguette:** connor, your priorities aren't straight... let me get you the help you clearly need.  
  
**largebaguette:** the first step to recovery from this is accepting the job that g-wash offered you  
  
**naiveloup:** No  
  
**largebaguette:** martha wants you to accept the job though! like you could become the knitting trio with her and mulligan!  <3  
  
**naiveloup:** Mulligan?  
  
**naiveloup:** Uh... Is that another friend or last name of one?  
  
**largebaguette:** hercules  
  
**largebaguette:** also, you get to hang out with moi and mon friends too!!!  
  
**naiveloup:** Ah.  
  
**naiveloup:** Even so, my anwser is still no. I'm not calling him back and asking for the job when I've already refused it.  
  
**largebaguette:** alright, then  
  
**largebaguette:** i hear you loud and clear now  
  
**naiveloup:** ...  
  
**naiveloup:** Lafeyette...  
  
**naiveloup:** What are you doing?  
  
**naiveloup:** I don't believe for a second that your giving up so easily  
  
**naiveloup:** ...  
  
**naiveloup:** Why do you do this to me?  
  
**largebaguette:** i was just doing what you said!! ;)  
  
**largebaguette:** you couldn't call him which is understandable  
  
**largebaguette:** so, i went to g-wash's office and asked about the job for you!!  
  
**largebaguette:** you start Monday morning :)  
  
**navieloup has left "one of us! one of us!"**  
  
**largebaguette added navieloup to "one of us! one of us!"**  
  
**largebaguette:** how do you like your coffee?  
  
**largebaguette:** or are you more of a tea drinker?  
  
**naiveloup:** Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette  
  
**largebaguette:** wow  
  
**largebaguette:** the full name...  
  
**largebaguette:** it seems like your angry, but i cannot understand why- :(  
  
**naiveloup:** I will not be present Monday morning and you know this very well  
  
**naiveloup:** I will also not be telling you the tree I will be residing in after I get evicted from my flat  
  
**largebaguette:** don't make me get herc to drag you to work  
  
**largebaguette:** connor, please just give it a try  
  
**largebaguette:** it won't be that bad  
  
**naiveloup:** ...  
  
**naiveloup:** Fine, but you owe me  
  
**largebaguette:** yay!!! ohh and i will add you to the group chat that i have going with mon friends as well!!  
  
**naiveloup:** You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes right now  
  
**navieloup:** Does this mean I will be getting acess to my account again so, I can change my username?  
  
**largebaguette:** non!!!  >:(  
  
**navieloup:** Fine.  
  
**naiveloup:** I will see you Monday morning, then.  
  
**largebaguette:** au revoir, mon loup!  
  
**naiveloup:** Bye  
  
**navieloup has left "one of us! one of us!"**


	2. Mean Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm John. I once mated with a turtle because I'm turtsexual." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **navieloup** [Connor]  
>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **ItsCalledFashionHun** [Hercules]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
> 

**largebaguette has entered "#squadgoals"**

**largebaguette:** guys!!! i got connor to accept the job offer from g-wash!

 **turts4lyf:** Connor?

 **turts4lyf:** you have other friends?!?!

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** TBH, I feel very offended right now at this information

 **FIGhtmE:** They only hang out with us though?

 **FIGhtmE:** Where would they find the time to make/hang out with these "friends"

 **largebaguette:** i don't apperciate this conversation at all

 **largebaguette:** herc, i've told you about connor because martha, connor and you will be the knitting trio

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** oh yeah

 **turts4lyf:** Herc, shouldn't you be sewing right now???

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'm taking this thing called a break

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Where I don't do work for a couple of minutes

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Shouldn't you be writing right now?

 **turts4lyf:** did my name change to Alexander Hamilton?

 **turts4lyf:** no?

 **turts4lyf:** then, there's your answer :)

 **largebaguette:** #roasted

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Are you going to add him to the group chat?

 **largebaguette:** yea!!

 **largebaguette:** he's with g-wash right now though 

**largebaguette:** cause g-wash wanted him to fill out some papers and show him around

 **turts4lyf:** Alex is too quiet

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** He's probably forming a response to your sick burn

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Better get an ice pack now, turtle man ;)

 **largebaguette:** non

 **largebaguette:** i just walked passed his office and he's focused on his work like a good noodle

 **turts4lyf:** rude

 **turts4lyf:** wait

 **largebaguette:** hmm?

 **turts4lyf:** I just got an email from him

 **turts4lyf:** he couldn't send it through the chat as it was too long  >.>

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** I told you to get an ice pack ready

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Why does nobody listen to me?

 **largebaguette:** i listen :)

 **largebaguette:** ohhh, connor is done with the tour!!!

**largebaguette added naiveloup to "#squadgoals"**

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** WTF

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Does he spreak French too???

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** THAT USERNAME LOOKS FRENCH

 **largebaguette:** oui, his username is in fact french... ;)

 **turts4lyf:** we are outnumbered, Herc.

 **FIGhtmE:** Or you two can learn French.

 **FIGhtmE:** That could be a thing you do.

 **largebaguette:** connor, these are my friends! alex and john work with us while herc is busy sewing and owning his own business :)

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'm Alex

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** I do nothing, but write and negelect my own health because why not? LOL

 **FIGhtmE:** I'm John

 **FIGhtmE:** I once mated with a turtle because I'm turtsexual ;)

 **largebaguette:** stop

 **largebaguette:** don't confuse mon loup!  >:(

 **largebaguette:** Herc is **"It'sCalledFashionHun"** , Alex is **"FIGhtmE"** and John is **"turts4lyf"**

 **turts4lyf:** no Laf!

 **turts4lyf:** why?

 **turts4lyf:** I had a good one for Herc!!! ;w;

 **largebaguette:** connor? :(

 **naiveloup:** Sorry, lee walked past my desk to 'greet' me...

 **FIGhtmE:** Please shot him.

 **turts4lyf:** I've told you a million times that I would do it

 **turts4lyf:** Just make him break into our apartment or something, then I'll shoot :)

 **naiveloup:** I'll help.

 **FIGhtmE:** ^ I like him.

 **turts4lyf:** why did you hide this beautiful creature from us, Laf?

 **turts4lyf:** WAIT

 **turts4lyf:** can we be the mean girls of this office?!

 **turts4lyf:** we can even have like a song/dance thing like the musical Heathers where the Heathers dance and sing to Candy Store

 **FIGhtmE:** I'll make the burn book!

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'll make the pink outfits that you wear on Wednesday

 **largebaguette:** don't you mean burr-n book, alex?

 **turts4lyf:** alright, lets all meet up on lunch break at Connor's desk and discuss what our song will be

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'm going to finish this women's outfit real quick, then I'll start working on some designs for you guys during my lunch break

 **turts4lyf:** bye herc!!!

 **turts4lyf:** I'll go too so I can finish this article before lunch

 **largebaguette:** farewell my loves!!  <3

**ItsCalledFashionHun has left "#squadgoals"**

**turts4lyf has left "#squadgoals"**

**FIGhtmE:** Opps auto correct is such a pain.

 **FIGhtmE:** Of course I meant Burr-n book as nothing else would be acceptable.

 **naiveloup:** I don't get it?

 **FIGhtmE:** You didn't meet an A-a ron Burr?

 **naiveloup:** No, he just showed me locations around the office... I didn't meet anyone.

 **FIGhtmE:** Well, you can't say that anymore!

 **FIGhtmE:** I will be by your desk in five minutes so, you know who to hate and who has the best snacks in their desk drawer

 **FIGhtmE:** Actually I'll give you a hint!

 **FIGhtmE:** It's John. :)

 **largebaguette:** well...

 **largebaguette:** thomas keeps mac n' cheese in his mini fridge that is pretty tasty :)

 **FIGhtmE:** Eww.

 **FIGhtmE:** How dare you speak of his name with a ':)' and pleasant sounding tone

 **FIGhtmE:** I will not stand for this injustice

 **FIGhtmE:** I'm leaving my office right now, be ready Connor.

**FIGhtmE has left "#squadgoals"**

**naiveloup:** ...

 **naiveloup:** How do you people get any work done?

 **largebaguette:** magic?

 **largebaguette:** have fun with alex though!!!  <3

**naiveloup has left "#squadgoals"**


	3. Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, not only have I met a lot of colorful individuals, but I found out Lafayette has a twin." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **navieloup** [Connor]  
>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
> 

**turts4lyf has entered "#squadgoals"**

**turts4lyf:** Alex? Connor?

**turts4lyf:** where the fuck are you?

**turts4lyf:** I've been waiting by Connor's desk for ten minutes now :(

**largebaguette:** are they not back from their trip?

**turts4lyf:** trip???

**largebaguette:** our petite lion took connor out on a trip to meet some of our co-workers

**largebaguette:** they shouldn't be taking this long...

**turts4lyf:** I'll go check Alex's office... Can you check the break room? 

**largebaguette:** oui

**naiveloup has entered "#squadgoals"**

**naiveloup:** So, not only have I met a lot of colorful individuals, but I found out Lafayette has a twin.

**naiveloup:** Who Alexander doesn't seem to like...

**naiveloup:** They've been fighting for twenty minutes now.

**naiveloup:** Neither of them will let me leave either.

**naiveloup:** Send help before I kill them.

**largebaguette:** john will get g-wash since he's closer to his office

**largebaguette:** right, john? :)

**naiveloup:** Oh look a window.

**naiveloup:** Don't worry, I'll just climb down to the first floor or something.

**largebaguette:** connor, please don't

**largebaguette:** g-wash isn't that bad

**largebaguette:** you need to give him a second chance, mon loup!

**turts4lyf:** already have the big man on campus now

**turts4lyf:** I kind of wished I had some sunglasses rn

**largebaguette:** do you want me to bring you a pair?

**turts4lyf:** nah

**turts4lyf:** I'm going to steal Connor and we're going to go eat lunch in the break room

**turts4lyf:** do you want to join us?

**largebaguette:** OUI!!!

**largebaguette:** i will be waiting for you two!~  <3

**naiveloup:** ...

**naiveloup:** I've never seen two grown men be put in a time out corner before

**largebaguette:** how did the fight even start?

**naiveloup:** Well, after meeting Burr, Alexander and I were heading back to my desk to meet John.

**naiveloup:** So, we ran into your twin?

**naiveloup:** I thought it was you because his back was facing me and I don't know.

**naiveloup:** Anyway, as I was about to ask you a question because I thought it was you?

**largebaguette:** his name is thomas if this helps you explain your story

**naiveloup:** I called him Lafayette, Alex laughed and told me not to insult you? 

**naiveloup:** Thomas turned around and stared me down while I just stood there confused.

**naiveloup:** Thomas, then mentioned if I wanted to go far in this company I shouldn't be hanging out with the likes of Hamilton.

**naiveloup:** It went down hill from that point and neither would let me leave

**largebaguette:** madison wasn't with thomas?

**turts4lyf:** no, he was there or at least when G-wash arrived he was.

**turts4lyf:** what did you bring us for lunch, Laf? :)

**largebaguette:** you mean what i brought for myself?

**largebaguette:** as you are not getting any of it

**turts4lyf:** :(

**naiveloup:** There was a man standing behind Thomas...

**naiveloup:** He didn't say anything, but he sighed a lot.

**FIGhtmE has entered "#squadgoals"**

**FIGhtmE:** I cannot believe Washington put me in a time out!

**FIGhtmE:** I'm a grown man!

**FIGhtmE:** Even so, it was Jefferson's fault anyway.

**turts4lyf:** Alex, just come and join us for lunch

**turts4lyf:** Connor is sharing goldfish crackers with me!!! :)

**naiveloup:** I'm not...

**naiveloup:** He just took my entire bag and started eating them.

**turts4lyf:** See? Sharing!

**FIGhtmE:[/b] Not right now, John.**

****

****

**FIGhtmE:** I have a strongly worded email to write and it simply can't wait!

**largebaguette:** alex, please don't

**largebaguette:** you will be up all night writing again

**turts4lyf:** :(

**turts4lyf:** do you want Connor's sandwich?

**turts4lyf:** It looks good and seriously, he's really good at sharing!!

**naiveloup:** If you don't stop taking my food, I will figure a way to lock you in the fridge.

**largebaguette:** don't worry, i will smack his hand next time  >:)

**FIGhtmE has left "#squadgoals"**

**turts4lyf:** why does he sin so much???

**turts4lyf:** when will Alex be back from the war? :(

**largebaguette:** ugh, I will go bring him something to eat in his office... Farewell my loves~  <3

**largebaguette has left "#squadgoals"**

**turts4lyf:** your goldfish aren't safe anymore  >:)

**turts4lyf:** wait

**turts4lyf:** don't leave me!!! :(

**naiveloup has left "#squadgoals"**


	4. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never seen auto correct act this bad before." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **Francophile** [Thomas]  
>  **JeffersonsConscience** [Madison]

**Francophile has created "What Did I Miss?"**

**Francophile added "largebaguette" and "JeffersonsConscience"**

**Francophile:** Who was Hamilton hanging around with?

 **Francophile:** Washington never mentioned hiring someone new...

 **largebaguette:** first off, thomas, it's g-wash

 **largebaguette:** only squares call him washington :)

 **JeffersonsConscience:** ^ See?

 **JeffersonsConscience:** I've told him about a dozen times now...

 **largebaguette:** secondly, that would be connor!

 **largebaguette:** i consider him to be a very close friend of mine

 **largebaguette:** g-wash and him have some history as well

 **Francophile:** 'History' ?

 **JeffersonsConscience:** ^

 **largebaguette:** oui

 **largebaguette:** if you are so interested in g-wash's past, ask him yourself :P

 **Francophile:** Laf, you do realize that 'history' implies certain things...

 **largebaguette:** -le shrugs-

 **JeffersonsConscience:** Also, was he trying to jump out the window?

 **JeffersonsConscience:** It looked like it...

 **largebaguette:** he claimed he was being held hostage

 **Francophile:** Which would be lies and slander.

 **JeffersonsConscience:** the complete and utter truth***

 **largebaguette:** so, he might have mentioned something about climbing down to the first floor

 **Francophile:** Laf, we're on the fourteenth floor...

 **Francophile:** HE WOULD HAVE DIED.

 **largebaguette:** connor has climbed down from higher

 **largebaguette:** trust me

 **largebaguette:** he's sort of like a professional when it comes to dangerous stunts???

 **JeffersonsConscience:** why is he working in our law firm, then?

 **largebaguette:** he lost his last job and wasn't able to find anything so, g-wash offered him the sectary position

 **largebaguette:** plus he might be some help with that new case we got too

 **Francophile:** The one about the Native American's land? How?

 **largebaguette:** connor's mother was from that tribe :)

 **largebaguette:** his actual name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, but he goes by connor

 **largebaguette:** they might not talk to us, but i don't see why they wouldn't talk to connor?

 **Francophile:** That's a smart move actually.

 **largebaguette:** oui

 **largebaguette:** we know :)

 **largebaguette:** well, i must say au revior as I have to round up my troop and take them home

 **largebaguette:** maybe hide alex's laptop from him for the night

 **largebaguette:** any suggestions on where?

 **Francophile:** You can stash it in my office Laf. Jemmy and I will be here most of the night doing some research.

 **JeffersonsConscience:** James*

 **JeffersonsConscience:** I've never seen auto correct act this bad before.

 **JeffersonsConscience:** Its weird.

 **largebaguette:** btw, if you need to speak to connor, his username is **"navieloup"**

 **Francophile:** So, we finally have another employee who appreciates France?

 **largebaguette:** more like I found out his password to his account, changed it and his username ;)

 **largebaguette:** i'm leaving now for real and i'll be by your office in a couple of minutes thomas

**largebaguette has left "What Did I Miss?"**

**Francophile:** :(

 **JeffersonsConscience:** Can we get back to the research now?

 **Francophile:** :(

 **JeffersonsConscience:** :/

 **Francophile:** :(((

 **JeffersonsConscience:** Uh

 **JeffersonsConscience:** I'm sure you can convert him to love France as well

 **JeffersonsConscience:** Just force it down his throat like you do with me :)

 **Francophile:** :(((

**JeffersonsConscience has left "What Did I Miss?"**


	5. Cry Baby Pee Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex is being a baby because Laf hid his laptop." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **navieloup** [Connor]  
>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
>  **ItsCalledFashionHun** [Hercules]  
> 

**ItsCalledFashionHun has entered "#squadgoals"**

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** So, how was Connor's first day of work?

**turts4lyf:** Alex, and him ran into Jefferson

**turts4lyf:** so I think that describes how his morning went...

**turts4lyf:** idk about his afternoon though.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Oh

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Where's Alex and Laf?

**turts4lyf:** Alex is being a baby because Laf hid his laptop

**turts4lyf:** Laf is driving rn

**turts4lyf:** do you want us to pick you up?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Nah, I'm staying late

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'm going to start on your outfits

**turts4lyf:** show me the designs!!!

**turts4lyf:** i want to see them before you start making them!

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Nope

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** It's going to be a surprise

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Add connor into the chat so, I can ask him about his size for stuff

**turts4lyf:** fine

**turts4lyf:** even though your a jerk who won't show me the designs.. ; v;

**turts4lyf added 'navieloup' to '#squadgoals'**

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Connor, I need to know your measurements for pants  & shirts

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'm making your pink outfit for this Wednesday

**navieloup:** I don't recall agreeing to this?

**navieloup:** Even so, I don't know...

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Alright, then

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Get your ass over to my shop and I will measure you

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I've already made the designs on paper

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Your wearing the outfit I make for you even if I have to force you in it. :)

**turts4lyf:** I would gladly help with that. ;)

**navieloup:** ...

**navieloup:** I'm still at work.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** When do you get off work, then?

**turts4lyf:** wait.

**turts4lyf:** why are you still at the office?

**navieloup:** Mr. Washington hasn't left and Martha found out that I work here now.

**turts4lyf:** stop being vague for five seconds.

**turts4lyf:** details please.

**navieloup:** I refuse to leave until Mr. Washington leaves as well.

**navieloup:** Plus Martha wants to see me and could only come around 6ish as she's bringing Mr. Washington dinner.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** G-wash*

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'll do it for Laf since he isn't here :)

**turts4lyf:** when we get home, I'll let him know so, he can properly yell at Connor.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Well, I'll be leaving around seven so, if your not here by then, I'll track you down.

**navieloup:** Please don't...

**navieloup:** Can we do it tomorrow morning?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I guess

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'll just work on Alex's and John's outfits first, then

**FIGhtmE has entered '#squadgoals'**

**FIGhtmE:** John said you were still at the office, Connor. :)

**FIGhtmE:** Could you, oh I don't know, find my laptop for me?

**FIGhtmE:** I would check Laf's office first followed by John, then G-wash's, Burr's and Jefferson's in that order please.

**turts4lyf:** DONT DO IT, CONNOR

**turts4lyf:** Laf will kill you in your sleep if you do

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Hi cry baby pee pants

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Who gave you permission to use a phone?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Give it back to Laf

**FIGhtmE:** I'm not a crybaby!

**turts4lyf:** you almost cried and threw a fit when Laf said he hid your laptop

**turts4lyf:** he literally dragged you to the car

**FIGhtmE:** I have work to do!!!  >:(

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Which can wait until tomorrow

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Unless you don't want your pink outfit for Wednesday

**FIGhtmE:** *gasps*

**FIGhtmE:** Are you really making them?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'm going to work on John's and your outfit tonight

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Tomorrow, I'll measure Connor and hopefully it will be done that night

**turts4lyf:** I'm really pumped for this???

**turts4lyf:** Ah, we're home

**turts4lyf:** Laf said he will handle Connor for his sins

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Alright

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** TTYL


	6. Timeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, how about instead of being sarcastic towards me, you aim that sass to Laf." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **Francophile** [Thomas]  
>  **navieloup** [Connor]  
> 

**largebaguette has created "the sinful timeout zone"**

**largebaguette added "navieloup" and "Francophile"**

**Francophile:** ???

 **largebaguette:** since both of you refuse to call washington by his proper name

 **largebaguette:** you will both suffer in timeout :)

 **navieloup:** I'm trying to work, Lafayette.

 **Francophile:** ^ Same.

 **largebaguette:** non

 **largebaguette:** you both are in timeout

 **largebaguette:** until you write out a sentence using the word 'g-wash'

 **largebaguette:** along with a promise to forever call him 'g-wash'

 **navieloup:** No.

 **Francophile:** I'm going back to work.

 **largebaguette:** non

 **largebaguette:** i've already told madison that you're in timeout

 **largebaguette:** you will remain here until my demands have been met

 **Francophile:** Well

 **Francophile:** This isn't fair, I bet Connor is still working.

 **largebaguette:** opps

 **largebaguette:** let me fix that real quick!!!

 **Francophile:** Laf, please.

 **Francophile:** I just want to be done with this by 9 so, I can go home and sleep.

 **largebaguette:** if you scroll up to the top of this chat, you will see how you can get out of timeout until then, you will remain here with connor :)

 **Francophile:** HE ISN'T EVEN IN HERE

 **Francophile:** WTF???

 **navieloup:** Well, your wish has been granted...

 **navieloup:** Washington just took the laptop I was using and said

 **navieloup:** "Do what Laf says and I'll give it back."

 **navieloup:** Thanks.

 **Francophile:** Well, how about instead of being sarcastic towards me, you aim that sass to Laf.

 **Francophile:** I didn't start this, but I'm about to end it.

 **navieloup:** How?

 **Francophile:** Like so.

 **Francophile:** Lafeyette, I demand that you text Madison and Washington to let Connor and I return to our work or else your banned from 'The Frenchest of Fries' chatroom.

 **Francophile:** Lafeyette, don't make me drive to your apartment with Alex's laptop!

 **Francophile:** Cause I will.

 **Francophile:** I'm getting up right now, Laf.

 **Francophile:** I'm going to do it and your going to be sorry!

 **navieloup:** Wow.

 **navieloup:** You have such a gift with him.

 **Francophile:** I don't need this sass nor do I deserve it.

 **Francophile:** If you think you can do better, then please, do so.

 **navieloup:** Lafeyette, I'm telling Martha your bullying me.

 **largebaguette:** i'm not bullying you!!  >:(

 **largebaguette:** this is for your own good

 **navieloup:** Alright.

 **navieloup:** I guess I will show Martha this chat and just let her decide, then.

 **navieloup:** I mean, what are the chance of her being on my side?

 **largebaguette:** connor please don't

 **navieloup:** You know our demands.

 **largebaguette:** this isn't fair!

 **largebaguette:** you cheated by using the martha card!  >:(

 **navieloup:** I don't see my laptop in front of me?

 **largebaguette:** i'm texting washington rn

 **largebaguette:** there

 **largebaguette:** happy?

 **navieloup:** I guess.

 **navieloup:** You='re welcome by the way.

 **Francophile:** He only gave us our stuff back be I wore him down for you.

 **Francophile:** So...

 **Francophile:** You're welcome.

 **largebaguette:** actually you owe connor a thank you

 **largebaguette:** all of your threats were awful tbh

 **Francophile:** I was forced into this and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

 **largebaguette:** get your meme ass out of this chat room

 **navieloup:** ???

**Francophile has left "the sinful timeout zone"**

**largebaguette:** whats with the ??? connor?

 **navieloup:** I don't know what a meme is?

 **largebaguette:** and you never will because you are my pure loup!

 **largebaguette:** have fun working and please go home after Martha leaves

 **navieloup:** Hmm.

 **navieloup:** No.

 **largebaguette:** why do you sin so much? :(

 **largebaguette:** ugh

 **largebaguette:** be a brat, then

 **largebaguette:** idc

**largebaguette has left "the sinful timeout zone"**

**navieloup has left "the sinful timeout zone"**


	7. The Schuyler Sisters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Burr already informed me about the new employee." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **ItsCalledFashionHun** [Hercules]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
>  ***Bitch_Slap*** [Angelica]  
>  **CinnamonRoll!** [Eliza]  
>  **SinnamonRoll!** [Peggy]  
> 

**largebaguette has created "#squadgoals #new &improved"**

**largebaguette has added "ItsCalledFashionHun" , "FIGhtmE" & "turts4lyf"**

**largebaguette:** we forgot to take connor out to celebrate on getting his new job!!!! :(((

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Uhh

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** You do know that we are all in the living room rn

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Watching a movie together???

 **largebaguette:** yes???

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Why did you make a group chat, then?

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** We can literally just talk to each other

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** With our mouths

 **largebaguette:** i'm too tired to use my voice rn

 **largebaguette:** this is a lot easier

 **turts4lyf:** we can do it this friday, then?

 **turts4lyf:** like, surprise, we didn't forget!!! 

**turts4lyf:** we just wanted to do it on a friday so, we can all get drunk. :)

 **turts4lyf:** he will never know that we forgot.

 **largebaguette:** ok

 **largebaguette:** so, now who are we going to invite to come with us?

 **largebaguette:** i don't think Connor has any friends that live near by...

 **largebaguette:** they all live out of the country or something

 **FIGhtmE:** The Schuyler sisters!

 **turts4lyf:** of course???

 **turts4lyf:** shit...

 **turts4lyf:** did anyone tell them about Connor, yet?

 **FIGhtmE:** I was busy showing Connor around and working so, no..

 **largebaguette:** i thought alex would

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** It isn't my work place so, it is not my place to do so

 **turts4lyf:** rip

 **turts4lyf:** so, I don't think we will be living to see Saturday, then

 **largebaguette:** i can add them to the chat now and we can tell them?

 **largebaguette:** and we can tell them about the celebration as well

**FIGhtmE has added "*Bitch_Slap*" "CinnamonRoll!" and "SinnamonRoll!"**

**FIGhtmE:** Too late, I already added them.

 **largebaguette:** wow

 **largebaguette:** why do you hurt me like this???

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Eliza? Peggy?

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** When did you get matching usernames?

 **CinnamonRoll!:** We did this like a few days ago?

 **turts4lyf:** so, Laf has some great news to share with you!

 **largebaguette:** wow

 **largebaguette:** thanks for throwing me under the bus

 **largebaguette:** you're not allowed to have any more of my pizza

 **turts4lyf:** :(((

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** Burr already informed me about the new employee.

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** Cause he knew you dummies would forget, like always...  >.>

 **FIGhtmE:** I was busy showing him around the office so, I have an excuse.

 **turts4lyf:** well, anyway, we want to throw a celebration kind of thing for him???

 **turts4lyf:** so, this friday, we can all go hangout at our normal hangout spot?

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** Alright, I have nothing going on anyway.

 **SinnamonRoll!:** yess

 **SinnamonRoll!:** another soul to corrupt!

 **CinnamonRoll!:** who else is coming?

 **largebaguette:** Just us, and you three... If I could, I would invite Thomas  & Madison, but I don't think Thomas has recovered from the... accident.

 **FIGhtmE:** I still love you for that, btw.

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** Ofc.

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** I mean, it isn't my fault??? He wouldn't listen to me so... Yea.

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** We should invite Burr... Burr seems to like him for some reason?

 **FIGhtmE:** Excuse me, Burr will not unpurify this child!

 **largebaguette:** i guess?

 **turts4lyf:** can we invite g-wash too? xD

 **turts4lyf:** I wanna see what will happen.

 **FIGhtmE:** Oh yes, please ignore me.

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** ^ We usually do

 **FIGhtmE:** WOW

 **CinnamonRoll!:** so, we have all of yous guys, us, burr and g-wash?

 **SinnamonRoll!:** can martha come too

 **SinnamonRoll!:** no, scratch that, martha has to come!!

 **largebaguette:** idk

 **largebaguette:** we should keep it small??

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** Well, I already invited Burr so??

 **turts4lyf:** I'm inviting G-wash  & Martha rn so-

 **turts4lyf:** deal with it

 **largebaguette:** :/

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Alright so, we all will meet this Friday at our hangout to celebrate and welcome Connor, then?

 ***Bitch_Slap*:** Yeah.

 **SinnamonRoll!:** yep

 **largebaguette:** i guess...  >.>

 **CinnamonRoll!:** it sounds good to me!

 **ItsCalledFashionHun:** Good meeting everyone, we shall ttyl or see you on Friday, then! :)


	8. The Early Bird Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early posting because it's [ImNotACatISwear's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotACatISwear/pseuds/ImNotACatISwear) birthday!~ Happy Birthday!! I really appreciate the comments you left for me so, enjoy this chapter?~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **navieloup** [Connor]  
>  **ItsCalledFashionHun** [Hercules]  
>  **SinnamonRoll!** [Peggy]  
> 

**ItsCalledFashionHun has created "chit chat"**

**ItsCalledFashionHun has added "naiveloup"**

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Connor?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Are you awake?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** What time did you want to swing by my shop?

**naiveloup:** I don't know?

**naiveloup:** Also, why did you make a new group chat when we could of used the other one?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Alex, John  & Laf are still sleeping

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** It shouldn't take too long to measure you so, how about seven o'clock?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'll bring coffee

**naiveloup:** I still don't want do this...

**naiveloup:** Send me the address?

**naiveloup:** Since I don't have a choice in the matter...  >.>

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Yea

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** 34 Berkshire Drive

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** TBH I don't know why your complaining?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Your getting free coffee and a free outfit from me so

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** That's pretty dope in my book?

**naiveloup:** I'm not keen on the idea of the whole outfit being pink.

**naiveloup:** Also, I take my coffee black.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Like your soul? 

**naiveloup:** ...

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** We really need to work on your sense of humor, wolf boy.. :/

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Hold on, I'm adding Peggy to the chat

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I hope you don't mind and if you do, you can fuck off

**ItsCalledFashionHun has added "SinnamonRoll!"**

**SinnamonRoll!:** connor!!! :D

**SinnamonRoll!:** im peggy

**SinnamonRoll!:** ive heard a little about you from burr so, it's nice to meet you

**naiveloup:** It's nice to meet you as well?

**ItsCalledFashionHun has changed "chit chat" to "The Early Birds Trio"**

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** We shall have daily meetings like this every morning at 5am

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Either in chat or meeting up at a weird coffee shop 

**SinnamonRoll!:** can we actually do that???

**SinnamonRoll!:** thursday we should meet at a coffee shop!

**naiveloup:** I guess?

**naiveloup:** I tend to be awake around this time anyway.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I was joking

**SinnamonRoll!:** too late

**SinnamonRoll!:** this is our thing now

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Pretty sure this is unhealthy considering I went to bed at 11pm

**SinnamonRoll!:** sleep is for the weak and if alex was here, he would agree with me

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** What time did you even get home, Connor?

**naiveloup:** Around seven o'clock last night.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Okay, what time did you go to bed?

**naiveloup:** One o'clock in the morning...

**SinnamonRoll!:** what were you doing? :O

**naiveloup:** I was speaking to a friend located in Italy.

**naiveloup:** I wanted to wait until the weekend, but he was stubborn about talking as soon as possible...

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Ah, Laf did mention you have friends out of the country

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Its a pain

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Laf went back to France for a few months and I'm pretty sure we all died while he was gone

**SinnamonRoll!:** i want friends from a different country

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Don't you have a tumblr?

**SinnamonRoll!:** yea

**naiveloup:** Tumblr?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** There you go

**SinnamonRoll!:** :P

**SinnamonRoll!:** tbh i don't need this so

**SinnamonRoll! has left "The Early Bird Trio"**

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Rude

**naiveloup:** I'm going to take my leave as well.

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Alright, wolf boy

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Cya at seven o'clock or I will hunt you down

**naiveloup has left "The Early Bird Trio"**


	9. Just a Typical Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "where is herc?" - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **SinnamonRoll!** [Peggy]  
> 

**turts4lyf:** where is herc?

**FIGhtmE:** I don't know???

**FIGhtmE:** Maybe he's with Laf?

**turts4lyf:** I just saw Laf though when I got a cup of coffee

**turts4lyf:** hold on

**turts4lyf has added "largebaguette"**

**FIGhtmE:** You know you could have just added Herc to the chat, instead?

**turts4lyf:** ...

**turts4lyf has added "ItsCalledFashionHun"**

**turts4lyf:** where are you, herc?

**largebaguette:** he isn't with alex????

**FIGhtmE:** No.

**FIGhtmE:** I thought he was hanging around you?

**largebaguette:** non

**largebaguette:** i thought he was hanging around you???

**turts4lyf:** HERC

**turts4lyf:** WHERE ARE YOU?? :((((

**largebaguette:** i will call him

**FIGhtmE:** I'll message some people to see if they know.

**turts4lyf:** uhh...

**turts4lyf:** I guess I will panic, then???

**turts4lyf:** AHHHH!! HERC??!!

**turts4lyf:** WHERE ARE YOU??? ; v;

**FIGhtmE has added "SinnamonRoll!"**

**SinnamonRoll!:** so

**SinnamonRoll!:** i know where your fashionista is

**turts4lyf:** WHERE?

**SinnamonRoll!:** at his shop w/ connor

**FIGhtmE:** How do you know this?

**turts4lyf:** ^???

**SinnamonRoll!:** i saw herc was on around 5am this morning

**SinnamonRoll!:** messaged him because why not? i was bored-

**SinnamonRoll!:** then, i got added to a group chat where we discussed several things

**SinnamonRoll!:** btw connor, herc  & i shall be known as the early bird trio

**FIGhtmE:** I want to be a part of this group?

**FIGhtmE:** I too am up at 5am as well, you know.

**SinnamonRoll!:** no

**SinnamonRoll!:** this group is for people who actually sleep, but just so happen to get up at 5am

**turts4lyf:** ugh, only old people get up that early!!!

**largebaguette:** ^ preach it

**FIGhtmE:** Rude.

**FIGhtmE:** Well, its your loss.

**FIGhtmE:** John, Laf and I will form of our trio, right guys?

**turts4lyf:** opps, sorry.

**turts4lyf:** Laf and I just decided to form our own duo.

**turts4lyf:** we aren't accepting anymore members, but feel free to contact us in the future about an open position. ;)

**FIGhtmE:** I hate you all, right now.

**largebaguette:** well, someone doesn't want breakfast :P

**turts4lyf:** does that mean I get to eat all of these crepes? :O

**largebaguette:** oui

**FIGhtmE:** I'm walking to work.

**FIGhtmE has left "#squadgoals"**

**turts4lyf:** should we stop him?

**largebaguette:** non

**largebaguette:** he will probably only make it to the lobby before he comes back

**SinnamonRoll!:** i bet he won't even make it to the elevator  >:)

**largebaguette:** ^ tru

**turts4lyf;** wait

**turts4lyf:** we should get going too actually???

**turts4lyf:** cya, pegs!

**SinnamonRoll!:** bye!!!


	10. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this sooner, but life hates me. Sorry. :c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **SinnamonRoll!** [Peggy]  
>  **ItsCalledFashionHun** [Hercules]  
>  **navieloup** [Connor]  
> 

**turts4lyf:** ugh today is so boring.

**turts4lyf:** we've only been here for like two hours.

**turts4lyf:** I'm ready to go home ; v;

**SinnamonRoll!:** so this is what you guys do at work

**SinnamonRoll!:** lucy :(

**largebaguette:** excuse moi

**largebaguette:** i sometimes do my work

**largebaguette:** it's a 50/50 kind of split

**turts4lyf:** 10/90 for me.

**navieloup:** 100%

**SinnamonRoll!:** ^ NERD ALERT

**largebaguette:** actually

**largebaguette:** that might be a better username for connor :)

**navieloup:** Please don't.

**navieloup:** In comparison to that, I like this username a lot better.

**SinnamonRoll!:** DO IT!!!

**turts4lyf:** ^!!!

**largebaguette:** idk connor

**largebaguette:** the people want this

**largebaguette:** i should listen to the people and

**navieloup:** No.

**"navieloup" has changed their username to "nerdalert!"**

**nerdalaert:** I hate you all.

**nerdalaert:** Goodbye.

**nerdalaert has left "#squadgoals"**

**SinnamonRoll!:** way to go laf

**SinnamonRoll!:** you made connor leave  >:(

**largebaguette:** excuse me

**largebaguette:** i just listened to what you guys wanted

**turts4lyf:** If we told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?

**turts4lyf:** Its your fault.

**largebaguette:** RUDE

**largebaguette:** well, I changed it back...  >.>

**largebaguette:** i still blame you two though btw

**SinnamonRoll!:** will connor come back from the war, then? :D

**largebaguette:** non

**largebaguette:** he hates us

**SinnamonRoll!:** i will make him love us then

**SinnamonRoll! has added "naiveloup" to "#squalgoals"**

**naiveloup has left "#squadgoals"**

**turts4lyf:** god damn it, connor.  >:(

**turts4lyf:** WE JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU

**SinnamonRoll!:** i came here to have a good time and honestly i feel so attacked right now

**largebaguette:** get out

**largebaguette:** get your meme ass out of here

**SinnamonRoll!:** haven't you heard of meme-dom of speech?

**SinnamonRoll!:** i have the right to meme where i want to meme

**largebaguette:** don't make me ban you, peggy

**turts4lyf:** you won't

**largebaguette has banned "SinnamonRoll!" from "#squalgoals"**

**largebaguette:** shit

**largebaguette:** i thought you were peggy :/

**turts4lyf:** OMG

**turts4lyf:** I DIDNT THINK THAT WOULD WORK

**turts4lyf:** IM DYING

**largebaguette:** don't make me ban you too, john!!  >:(

**largebaguette has unbanned "SinnamonRoll!" from "#squalgoals"**

**SinnamonRoll!:** WTF

**SinnamonRoll!:** john your an asshole 

**SinnamonRoll!:** you too, laf!!!  >:(

**largebaguette:** i didn't mean to do that!

**largebaguette:** blame john!!!

**SinnamonRoll!:** freak you guys

**SinnamonRoll!:** i'm going to talk to my true friend

**SinnamonRoll! has left "#squadgoals"**

**largebaguette:** :(

**largebaguette:** now i'm sad

**turts4lyf:** I'm bored still

**largebaguette:** >:(

**largebaguette:** be bored by yourself, then

**largebaguette has left "#squadgoals"**

**turts4lyf:** wow

**turts4lyf:** I don't need to take this.

**turts4lyf has left "#squadgoals"**

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Well...

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** That was eventful...


	11. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, I do hate you two still, but George told me to inform everyone we have a meeting today at 12pm sharp. Being tardy isn't an option so, be there on time or else." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **naiveloup** [Connor]  
>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
>  **Francophile** [Thomas]  
>  **JeffersonsConscience** [Madison]  
>  **A.Burr** [Burr]  
> 

**naiveloup has created "meeting @12pm"**

**naiveloup has added "largebaguette", "turts4lyf" and "FIGhtmE"**

**largebaguette:** connor doesn't hate us anymore!!!

 **turts4lyf:** <3

 **naiveloup:** No, I do hate you two still, but George told me to inform everyone we have a meeting today at 12pm sharp. Being tardy isn't an option so, be there on time or else.

 **naiveloup:** Now spread the word.

 **largebaguette:** rude

 **largebaguette:** do it yourself, then

 **FIGhtmE:** Wait.

 **FIGhtmE:** You said two people? Does that mean I'm safe?

 **turts4lyf:** ^no

 **naiveloup:** Yes.

 **FIGhtmE:** YES!

 **FIGhtmE:** Do not fear Connor, as your friend, I guess I can add Burr, Jefferson  & Madison to the group, but the rest you have to do by yourself.

 **largebaguette:** suck up

**FIGhtmE has added "A.Burr", "JeffersonsConscience" and "Francophile"**

**Francophile:** Hamilton, why did you add me to this group chat?

 **Francophile:** If you knew about a meeting, then be a normal human fucking being and come tell me instead of being a baby.

 **FIGhtmE:** First off, Connor is informing everyone about this meeting, he's the creator of this chat.

 **FIGhtmE:** Second, I'm his friend and since he hasn't been tainted by the likes of you yet, I figured I would try to keep him pure for as long as possible.

 **largebaguette:** rude thomas is rude

 **largebaguette:** also connor please just tell them about the meeting before Alex makes another point which will probably cause them to leave

 **naiveloup:** The title of the chat says it all, there is supposed to be a meeting at 12pm today.

 **A.Burr:** Alright.

 **A.Burr:** Thank you for informing Connor, I will be in attendance exactly at 12pm, but please feel free to tell me about the next meeting in person.

 **turts4lyf:** ^as I have a massive crush on you and would like to see your beautiful face.*

 **turts4lyf:** don't worry Burr, as your wingman, I got your back.

 **A.Burr:** John, I do not need your help.

 **FIGhtmE:** SO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CONNOR, THEN? 

**JeffersonsConscience:** Wow.

 **Francophile:** TBH I thought Burr would be single forever.

 **A.Burr:** No, I do not have a crush. 

**A.Burr:** You didn't let me finish.

 **largebaguette:** EXCUSE ME

 **largebaguette:** can we please stop before connor leaves the chat

 **turts4lyf:** I was only jking, Laf?

 **JeffersonsConscience:** Alright before this turns into a fight, what is the meeting about, Connor?

 **naiveloup:** It's fine, Laf. I don't care.

 **naiveloup:** Also, I wasn't told anything as to what the meeting was about.

 **naiveloup:** Anyway, I should be heading off to tell other people.

 **A.Burr:** I'll be taking my leave as well.

**"naiveloup" has left "meeting @12pm"**

**"A.Burr" has left "meeting @12pm"**

**turts4lyf:** so I can makeout w/ Connor :) *

 **largebaguette:** UGH

 **largebaguette:** Goodbye -v-

**largebaguette has left "meeting @12pm"**

**turts4lyf:** why is Laf so upset?

 **turts4lyf:** this is how I tease my friends???

 **JeffersonsConscience:** Ask him about it later, it seems to be bugging him quite a lot.

 **JeffersonsConscience:** I have work that needs to be done so, I'll see the rest of you at the meeting.

**"JeffersonsConscience" has left "meeting @12pm"**

**"Francophile" has left "meeting @12pm"**

**FIGhtmE:** I don't know, but do you want to take a snack break together?

 **turts4lyf:** you want to eat food??

 **turts4lyf:** with me?? :O

 **FIGhtmE:** Yes???

 **turts4lyf:** IM COMING OVER RN WITH ALL THE SNACKS!!

**"turts4lyf" has left "meeting @12pm"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, nobody is dating anyone yet! It will come later down the line, but I think I got all the ships figured out! Also, I'll probably be giving the tags an update as well since I have a better idea of whats going on with this fic as well.


	12. Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is it's about to go down along with the fact that there is a little bit of explicit referencing sexual activities for a moment in the chapter along with a little bit of a racism as well. If needed, I can give a brief explanation of went down in the summary for those who didn't want to read this chapter, just let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
>  **Francophile** [Thomas]  
>  **JeffersonsConscience** [Madison]  
>  **A.Burr** [Burr]  
> 

**FIGhtmE has created "Afternoon Meeting - Cancelled until Further Notice"**

**FIGhtmE has added "largebaguette", "turts4lyf", "A.Burr", "JeffersonsConscience" and "Francophile"**

**FIGhtmE:** So, the meeting has been cancelled as of right now, but it might be held on Thursday in the afternoon, but it's still undecided.

**A.Burr:** Alright.

**Francophile:** Hamilton, why was the meeting cancelled? What did you do?

**turts4lyf:** CONNOR PUNCHED LEE IN THE FACE!

**largebaguette:** ^!!!!!!

**turts4lyf:** I'M SCREAMING RN

**turts4lyf:** #releaseconnor2k17

**turts4lyf:** my sweet summer child does not deserve this. 

**turts4lyf:** please let my hashtag trend on twitter.

**A.Burr:** Great, another Hamilton.

**JeffersonsConscience:** Can someone please explain what is happening right now.

**FIGhtmE:** Lee was acting like an asshole to Connor, asking him if he enjoyed Washington fucking him to get into his position before laughing and claiming him to be a whore probably like his mother.

**FIGhtmE:** Either way, I was tempted to punch Lee as well because he deserves more, then just one punch in the face.

**FIGhtmE:** Anyway, Connor is currently in Washington's office while Lee is off prancing around like he's innocent and that Connor's a "savage"

**FIGhtmE:** The asshole even claimed "This is what we get for hiring a savage, it's bred in them, you know?"

**turts4lyf:** Alex, calm down.

**turts4lyf:** we all know Lee is an asshole, and I bet Washington is just making sure Connor is alright, right Laf?

**largebaguette:** yes!

**largebaguette:** don't let connors act fool you!

**largebaguette:** he may claim to hate washington, but the two are close and i'm sure washington is helping him through his emotions right now... :)

**FIGhtmE:** I can't calm down! I know I promised Washington that I wouldn't cause anymore fights, but someone has to take Lee down a notch!

**FIGhtmE:** I will not stand for this injustice even if he gets fired, I still want to punch him in the face.

**FIGhtmE:** No, I need to punch him in the face. 

**Francophile:** As much as I hate to agree with Hamilton, he has a point.

**JeffersonsConscience:** Whats done is done. It's not like any of us can act on it.

**JeffersonsConscience:** Perhaps we can encourage a termination, but it might back fire as Lee might seek legal action if Connor were to continue to work here as it wouldn't be fair to only fire him when Connor played a part in this as well. 

**largebaguette:** john, please help alex

**largebaguette:** we will figure out a solution once connor comes back from his visit with washington

**Francophile:** Jem, remember, even if we didn't request for a termination, Lee can still press charges on Connor for the punch alone and there's no legal grounds that stand with Connor for Lee being an asshole. 

**FIGhtmE:** John isn't with me anymore?

**largebaguette:** where did he go???

**JeffersonsConscience:** I'm sure there is something we can use, I'll look into it just in case.

**Francophile:** Alright, I'll help.

**Francophile:** Laf, let us know if anything else happens, alright?

**largebaguette:** oui

**largebaguette:** let us know if you see john too

**JeffersonsConscience:** We will.

**"JeffersonsConscience" has left "Afternoon Meeting - Cancelled until Further Notice"**

**"Francophile" has left "Afternoon Meeting - Cancelled until Further Notice"**

**A.Burr:** I found John.

**largebaguette:** oh thank goodness

**largebaguette:** where?

**A.Burr:** Beating the shit out of Lee, outside my office. 

**A.Burr:** I'm going to go try and break it up?

**largebaguette:** omw

**FIGhtmE:** On my way as well to cheer for my turtle man!  >:)

**FIGhtmE:** Fuck Lee.


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I might have gotten a little emotional writing this, but the boys are safe! :)
> 
> Also, Laf is obviously the mom of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **navieloup** [Connor]  
>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **turts4lyf** [ John]  
>  **ItsCalledFashionHun** [Hercules]  
> 

**largebaguette has created "owzeyu"**

**largebaguette has added "ItsCalledFashionHun"**

**largebaguette:** can you come pickup john  & connor?

**largebaguette:** we had some problems today at the office and i think it would be good for them to have the rest of the day off

**largebaguette:** maybe take them out to lunch?

**largebaguette:** followed with a movie marathon or something?

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Yeah

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I can do that

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Let me finish this one little thing and I'll be by the office in like twenty minutes

**largebaguette:** thank you

**largebaguette:** i'm just going to add them to the group and let them know

**largebaguette has added "navieloup" and "turts4lyf"**

**largebaguette:** herc is going to pick yous guys up in 20mins

**largebaguette:** get your stuff and i will come collect you from your offices so, we can walk out together :)

**naiveloup:** I'll kindly decline, I should just keep working.

**largebaguette:** Connor, please.

**largebaguette:** I don't think you should be alone right now, just hang out with Herc  & John.

**naiveloup:** ...

**naiveloup:** Alright.

**largebaguette:** Thank you.

**largebaguette:** now, collect your things! :)

**turts4lyf:** i got everything, is herc here yet? 

**largebaguette:** no, not yet.

**largebaguette:** we can wait outside if you want?

**turts4lyf:** please

**largebaguette:** alright, i'll be there in a sec

**largebaguette:** let me get connor first since he doesn't have an office like us, okay?

**turts4lyf:** yeah, thats fine

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'm leaving my shop right now

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** We are going to have a lot of fun, Connor  & John!!

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I was thinking we can go to that new cat cafe that opened up

**largebaguette:** ^petting animals is like a job to connor

**largebaguette:** we once went to an animal shelter and he had to pet every dog  & cat there plus the goat in back

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Well, we won't leave until we pet all the cats, then

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Alright, I can't text and drive so, I'll be there soon

**largebaguette:** ok!!!

**largebaguette:** john  & connor aren't on their phones, they put them away rn, but were outside!

**largebaguette:** Please take care of my boys

**largebaguette:** I think Lee got to them

**largebaguette:** John isn't looking too well, he's looks a bit pale?

**largebaguette:** Connor isn't great with expressing how he feels, but I know he isn't doing so hot either.

**largebaguette:** If anything, he might call Martha later on so, let him

**largebaguette:** Dont force anything out with Connor, but with John it will probably take a little bit of force

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** Thanks for the info, I'm here btw

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** I'll take good care of them, don't worry! 

**largebaguette:** Thanks

**ItsCalledFashionHun:** NP!!


	14. Emotions Run High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know shit just got real when Laf uses proper grammar, but yeah, I think we all understand." - When Worlds Collide 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **largebaguette** [Lafayette]  
>  **FIGhtmE** [Alexander]  
>  ***Bitch_Slap*** [Angelica]  
>  **CinnamonRoll!** [Eliza]  
>  **SinnamonRoll!** [Peggy]  
> 

**largebaguette has created "AHHHHHHH"**

**largebaguette has added "FIGhtmE" "*Bitch_Slap*" "CinnamonRoll!" and "SinnamonRoll!"**

**largebaguette:** No one says anything until I explain my situation, got it?

***Bitch_Slap*:** You know shit just got real when Laf uses proper grammar, but yeah, I think we all understand.

**FIGhtmE:** I assume Burr has told you about the events of today?

***Bitch_Slap*:** Yes.

**CinnamonRoll!:** I was thinking about stopping by your apartment and checking in on them with food! :)

**SinnamonRoll!:** can I come too?? :O

**FIGhtmE:** I don't know. Maybe just for a little bit?

**CinnamonRoll!:** Of course!!!

**largebaguette:** Herc is just so sweet?? Like, he dropped everything he had to do today to come get John  & Connor like?? He doesn't even know Connor too well nor does he understand the situation, but he just accepted it and I'm just like "AHHHHH WHY ARE YOU SO SWEET TO ME"... ; v; I have a lot of emotions right now and I'm tempted to go give Lee a piece of my mind.

***Bitch_Slap*:** Please don't before we all end up fighting Lee and accidentally killing him.

**SinnamonRoll!:** laf has a crush!!! AHHH

**CinnamonRoll!:** are you alright, Laf?

**largebaguette:** yeah, it's just... i think peggy is right?

**largebaguette:** ugh, he's just so sweet and nice.. ; v;

***Bitch_Slap*:** Maybe you should ask him out, then?

**SinnamonRoll!:** no you need to ask him out!!! :o

**SinnamonRoll!:** you two would be so cute together!

**CinnamonRoll!:** Maybe you should wait a few days?

**CinnamonRoll!:** from what I've been told, today has been quite eventful and everyone is a little emotional right now.

***Bitch_Slap*:** ^Yea, Eliza does have a point.

**FIGhtmE:** Pardon me for a second, but did you let everyone know the current situation?

**FIGhtmE:** As much as I hate to say their names, but Madison  & Jeffersin?

**largebaguette:** shit

**largebaguette:** no, after everything went down, i got busy trying to get john  & connor out of here asap

**largebaguette:** i'll go do that now actually

**largebaguette:** i appreciate the advice everyone, thank you!!

**largebaguette has left "AHHHHHHH"**

**SinnamonRoll!:** so what are you going to do now alex?

**FIGhtmE:** Idk...

***Bitch_Slap*:** I wish I had some sort of advice to offer you, but I don't.

***Bitch_Slap*:** Perhaps it would be best to prepare for the worse?

**CinnamonRoll!:** If you need to talk, were always here for you! :)

**FIGhtmE:** Thank you, ladies, but I should be going back to work.

**CinnamonRoll!:** Don't work too hard, John needs you right now so, go home at a decent time.

***Bitch_Slap*:** ^She has a point.

**FIGhtmE has left "AHHHHHHH"**

**SinnamonRoll!:** ugh

**SinnamonRoll!:** those boys are a mess with all their emotions and feelings.

***Bitch_Slap*:** They'll figure it out eventually. 

**CinnamonRoll!:** i hope... :/


End file.
